Some conventional switching valves have a toggle that is operated by a trigger on a reciprocating unit to change the direction of movement of the reciprocating unit. The toggle is used to operate a valve that directs fluid flow into or away from a diaphragm (piston or like device) that operates the reciprocating unit. The toggle passes through a middle position where flow is only partially directed to the middle position. In this partial flow position, at low speeds of operation, the toggle may become stuck in a flutter mode where the reciprocating unit oscillates over a much reduced range of motion, insufficient to drive the toggle into a fully switched position in either direction. The present invention is intended to overcome this problem with such prior art switching valves.